


But you're wearing a skirt!

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Skirts [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Banter, Captain of the Innuendo Squad, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, No Smut, Plot? What Plot?, Repairs, Upskirt shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose and Jack help Nine with repairs. Rose is in a skirt. How can this possibly make the Doctor turn so red?





	

"Good morning sexies!" Rose jumped, Jack's voice startling her from the book she was reading. A resounding thud follow by an a muffled swear the TARDIS refused to translate told her that the Doctor had been startled as well. She watched as his blue eyes popped out of the hole in the grating and shot daggers at the handsome time agent.

"Good morning Jack!" Rose laughed dropping her book on the jump seat to look at him. The Doctor had disappeared under the grating.

Jack winked at her as he flopped down beside her. "So what are we up to today? Inciting a rebellion? Blowing up some hostile space armada? Festival of orgies on Yanarum?" At this he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Nothing right now?" Rose huffed a breath and swung her legs. "Doctor said that earthquake on Bar Subraile damaged the." She snapped her fingers trying to remember. "Anti-ven... anti- venal."

"Anti-vernal chronon inhibitor?" Jack finished for her with a tap to her nose.

"That's it!" Rose laughed, bumping her shoulder into the man beside her. There was a bang and a hiss below the grating and the TARDIS plunged them into darkness. "Hey!" She called out and grabbed Jack's arm.

"Sorry! Just a 'mo!" The Doctor called up from below.

"Doesn't bother me!" Jack called out from beside her, and Rose felt him tickle the inside of her knee. "Doesn't bother me a bit." He gave a chuckle and blew a soft breath across her ear.

"That tickles!" Rose laughed as goosebumps prickled her neck and arms. She tried to give him a playful push, but missed his chest in the dark and snagged his face instead. "Sorry!"

"Doctor! Rose is assaulting me!" Jack laughed as the lights blazed back on.

"Stop bickering children!" The Doctor's head popped out of the hole and he dropped some tools there. "Or there'll be no dessert before bed!" Rose noticed his eyes narrow slightly in a scowl at the two of them so close. "Okay Jack, need you over here." He was popping open a panel on the console.

Jack hopped to his feet and sauntered over to him. "No dessert, Doc? You promised to put that can of whipped cream in the fridge to good use tonight."

Rose laughed aloud again at the death glare the Doctor gave. "Hold these two switches down, yeah? I'm going to go back down and try again."

Rose snickered at the men, when Jack delivered a firm squeeze to the Doctor's arse, resulting in the scowling Time Lord to yelp and bat his hand away. Then the Doctor disappeared beneath the grating. "He's gonna strangle you." Rose warned.

Jack winked at her and flipped the switches. "Don't threaten me with a good time." Rose shook her head and picked her book back up, burying herself in some alien romance novel about a six armed man and his blue four legged mistress.

"Ouch!" The Doctor shouted as a bolt of electricity arched between the hole and a switch on the wall above her. He scrambled back out and scowled, sucking the side of his thumb. Rose felt a twinge of jealousy towards that thumb. "Where'd it hit?"

"That switch there." Rose pointed up at it.

"I'll get it!" Jack offered but the Doctor shook his head. "Don't let go of those switches. Bugger."

"What is it Doctor?" Rose sat her book down again. She stood up and joined him.

"I need that one held up." He seemed to be working some process out in his mind. He had that look on his face.

"I'll get it!" Rose offered, heading towards a ledge of coral sticking out below it.

"Rose, you're in a skirt!" The Doctor waved his hand at her.

"So?" Rose snorted and began pulling herself up onto the ledge. She stretched her arm up, but she was about six inches to short. She spotted a wide spot on the coral arch that braced the ceiling, and grabbed it.

"Just don't let it go!" The Doctor ordered. She heard the thud of his boots as she pulled herself up onto the beam, then she inched across it to reach the yellowish handle.

Jack was obviously biting back a comment when she looked over at him. Rose pressed the handle up and waited. The lights flicked off again. "What happened?" She called back over her shoulder.

"Don't let go for a few seconds!" The Doctor was out of the hole again.

Rose held still as the lights surged back on. She felt the switch resisting her and she pushed up until it clicked into place. She lost her footing and had to drop to her knees to keep from falling off her perch. She really hoped her knickers weren't showing.

"I saw that Doctor!" Jack was laughing. Rose looked down at them. The Doctor's ears were pink, and he was turning to Jack.

"I don't know what you're talking about Harkness. Hard to believe you saw anything with the you were oggling at Rose."

"Jack!" Rose felt herself blushing now as she lowered herself to the floor. "Did you look up my skirt?" She wasn't upset, but she stuck her tongue out at them.

"He was too!" Jack accused the Doctor with a pointed finger.

"I was not!" The Doctor huffed. Then he flipped a lever on the console and the time rotor began to woosh. "Now hang on!"

The TARDIS jerked, and Rose crashed into the Doctor and bounced off into Jacks arms. "Oh he totally was." Jack whispered in her ear as he held her upright. "I think he likes the black lace. Maybe I should try it." Jack directed this towards the Doctor studiously ignoring them.

"I've a matching corset you can borrow!" Rose laughed, and her heart sparked hope when she saw the Doctor swallow and look at her for the briefest of glances. His face flushed a deeper red. He had definitely been looking.


End file.
